Keith Jarrett - 2016 - A Multitude of Angels
4CD release by ECM Records, Cat.-No. ECM 2500-2503, release date: 4.11.2016 A Multitude of Angels is a 4-CD set of recordings from a series of solo concerts in Italy in October 1996, documenting the conclusion of Keith Jarrett’s experiments with long-form improvisation in performances from Modena, Ferrara, Turin, and Genova. “These were the last concerts I played having no breaks within each set,” Jarrett explains in his liner notes. The arc of the music is characteristically comprehensive: “Jazz is ever present here, alongside my deep closeness with classical music (modern and ancient, Ives and Bach).” (Source: ECM Records URL: https://www.ecmrecords.com/catalogue/1474010386/a-multitude-of-angels-keith-jarrett-keith-jarrett, 5.12.2016) =Credits= *Keith Jarrett (Piano) =Tracks= CD 1 Teatro Communale, Modena # Part I 34:18 # Part II 31:19 # Danny Boy 05:00 CD 2 Teatro Communale, Ferrara # Part I 43:48 # Part II 29:58 # Encore 03:26 CD 3 Teatro Regio, Torino # Part I 42:23 # Part II 31:35 CD 4 Teatro Carlo Felice, Genova # Part I 31:41 # Part II 31:43 # Encore 05:52 # Over The Rainbow 06:03 =Reviews= There are delectable passages throughout, and plenty of Jarrett’s signature stamping grooves – as on Modena’s rocking vamp and the funky blues encore that ends Genova. Jarrett has always favoured exhaustive documentation, but the intensity, variety, and astonishing technical command of these performances might well persuade devoted fans and intrigued improv enthusiasts alike of his view that these were landmark moments. John Fordham, The Guardian If ‘A Multitude of Angels’ represents the last, 20 years later, of Jarrett's epic improvisational forays to be released, it's as strong a swan song of that period in his life as any. More, truthfully, because in its revelatory nature, surprising energy and persistent invention, this collection of four outstanding concerts that few could manage in good health, let alone Jarrett's declining physical condition—where the pianist writes that he ‘was busy playing as though it was the last time’—stands amongst the very best of the pianist's long-form solo piano releases. It's a set whose importance cannot be underestimated and should not be undervalued. John Kelman, All About Jazz Never again would Jarrett deliver his much-admired spontaneous compositions in one uninterrupted flow, so these four, pristinely self-recorded performances from Modena, Ferrara, Torino and Genvoa, represent a kind of apogee, the completion of an arc that had begun in the early 1970s. Cormac Larkin, Irish Times Wenn der Einfluss der Klassik im ‘Paris Concert’ am deutlichsten zu vernehmen ist und die schönsten lyrischen Improvisationen auf ‘La Scala’ zu hören sind, dann liegt ‘A Multitude of Angels’ in der Mitte – und hoch über alle vergleichbaren Aufnahmen erhebt sich ‚Ferrara, Part I‘ das fast eine halbe Stunde mit wellenförmig ausgespielten Akkorden dahingleitet, meist harmonisch, zuweilen spröde, bis dann, einer nach dem anderen und zuerst im Diskant, die Erdgeister des Jazz geweckt sind und über den Resonanzboden des Flügels toben. Thomas Steinfeld, Süddeutsche Zeitung Hier erleben wir ihn, wie er eine Handbreit vor dem Abgrund um sein Leben spielt, in Konzerten, die aus namenlosen, uferlosen Sets bestehen. Sie kommen aus der in langer Meditation gewonnenen Leere und bieten uns die schönste Fülle: Wir hören hier den Melomanen Jarrett, den Meister der kleinsten Verschiebung und Variation, der winzige Ostinato-Figuren bis zum gewaltigen Orgelklang entwickelt und sie dann wieder zurücknimmt, bis sie in Skizzen zärtlicher Vergeblichkeit verschwinden. Manfred Papst, NZZ am Sonntag Acht lange Teil-Stücke von jeweils mehr als einer halben Stunde (Modena Part I und II bis Genova Part I und II) sowie insgesamt vier Zugaben-Stücke, darunter den Folksong ‚Danny Boy‘ und den Standard ‚Over The Rainbow‘, umfasst diese italienische Tetralogie. Und es sind Aufnahmen dabei, die sofort mitreißen. Zum Beispiel der erste Set aus Modena: Dieses Stück läuft 34 Minuten durch, beginnt ganz zart und lyrisch, versenkt sich in meditative Momente, bis die Melodien fast hymnisch werden und sich dann ein fast rockig zupackender Groove zu sanft aufstampfenden Füßen des Pianisten herausschält. Der steigert sich in ekstatisch variierte Tonfolgen und wird zu einem hitzigen instrumentalen Soul-Song wird, voller knisternder Bewegungs-Lust in den Bässen und davonfliegendem Temperament in den Höhen – ein wundervoller Sturm, der sich dann wieder legt und über geklopften Rhythmen auf dem Gehäuse des Flügels neue Spannung aufbaut. Roland Spiegel, BR-Klassik Es gibt in diesen Konzerten grelle Dissonanzen, und es gibt Momente von unverschämter Schönheit, Augenblicke der Besänftigung und Versöhnung. Das eine bedingt bei diesem Pianisten das andere. An den ergreifendsten Stellen versucht der Virtuose, der er ist, nicht weniger als das Einfachste. Also das Schwierigste. Peter Rüedi, Fono Forum La production prolifique de toute une carrière – que ce soit en solo, duo, trio ou autre for¬ mation – est d’une qualité tel¬lement constante, qu’il nous est difficile et même impossi¬ ble d’établir un quelconque classement dans l’œuvre du gé¬nie. Mais ce coffret paraît aussi indispensable que bien d’autres bijoux délivrés par Keith Jarrett. Jean-Pierre Goffin, L’Avenir Natürlich kennt man Jarretts Repertoire längst, weiß, wie die rechte Hand langsam beginnt, nach einer sanglichen Melodie zu suchen, während die Linke sanfte Akkordbrechungen ausstreut, wie irgendwann der Fuß auf dem Bühnenboden einen Puls vorgibt und die Dreiklänge rhythmisch angeschnitten werden, zu hüpfen beginnen, wie sich daraus wiederum eine drängende Ostinatofigur ergibt, umspielt von orientalisierenden Verzierungen in den hohen Registern, wie das Drängen zur Eruption hin sich steigert, bis zarte Terzen anklingen und alles in einer Art Choral aufgefangen wird. So war es beim ‚Köln Konzert‘, und so hört man es auch gleich auf der ersten der vier CDs dieses Sets. Und doch meint man, nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben, denn entscheidend ist nicht das Was, sondern das Wie, ist die Spannung, unter der die Musik hier steht, ein hauchzarter Faden, der diese Spannung unmöglich 34 Minuten und 19 Sekunden lang halten kann – und es doch tut. Tobias Lehmkul, Tagesspiegel Je suis frappée par l’impureté fondamentale de cette musique. Sans verser dans le patchwork ni le zapping postmoderne, son hybridité stylistique virtuose est fascinante. … Les moments les plus intenses sont, à mon sens, les passages lents. Jarrett cesse alors les plaints et petits cris extatiques auxquels il nous a habitués, ce qui est toujours bon signe. Dans cette catégorie, la genial ‘Part I’ du concert Ferrare présente un admirable moment de suspension, la musique falsant du surplice mais avecune intensité extraordinaire. Ludovic Florin, Jazz Magazine For fans of the pianist, ‘A Multitude of Angels’ is an indispensable document. It's not only wildly creative, but deeply soulful, spiritual, and dazzling in both variety and facility. Thom Jurek, All Music Jarrett pulls his improvs from every musical current. So a blues vamp on the left hand may accompany a right hand conjuring of Bach or Fats Waller. Then, on a dime, he’ll reverse and invert, invent and re-imagine and still garner generous ovations from Italy’s grand concert halls in Torino, Modena, Genoa and Ferrara. … it fully illustrates how amazing it is that so much music, so much human communion, can pour freely forth from one man. Mike Jurkovic, Elmore Magazine Jarrett's solo improvisations have influenced generations, and some of his most hauntingly introspective pianism emerges on this four-CD box. Howard Reich, Chicago Tribune (Source: ECM Records URL: https://www.ecmrecords.com/catalogue/1474010386/a-multitude-of-angels-keith-jarrett-keith-jarrett, 5.12.2016) =Background= A Multitude of Angels is a four-disc set of recordings from a series of solo concerts in Italy in October 1996, documenting four nights of performances from Modena, Ferrara, Turin, and Genova. These discs fit into the chronology of Jarrett’s many live solo recordings after 1995’s La Scala. A Multitude of Angels marks the end of the first period of the solo concerts, documented on ECM recordings from the Bremen-Lausanne set to Sun Bear Concerts, an era in which Jarrett’s spontaneously developmental, free-flowing music could lead the receptive improviser to many different places. “Jazz is ever present here,” says Jarrett of the music on A Multitude of Angels, “alongside my deep closeness with classical music (modern and ancient, Ives and Bach)…” The continuous arc of music from each of the Italian concerts is comprehensive: “I could feel the energy as spiritual, but sometimes I was in a Baptist church, sometimes in a mosque; or in Ireland, Spain or Africa…Of course, none of this was going through my mind at all as I played, because I was playing as though it was the last time.” In terms of performance format, it was to prove a ‘last time’ of sorts, a conclusion of the pianist’s experiments with long-form improvisation. As he explains in his liner notes, “These were the last concerts I played having no breaks within each set.” After these concerts, two years would elapse before Jarrett played in public again. At home, he recorded the solo The Melody At Night With You in 1997, a meditation on pure melody, and returned to the stage with his “Standards” trio with Gary Peacock and Jack DeJohnette at the end of 1998. Solo concerts were slowly reintegrated into his itinerary – see 2002’s Radiance, for instance – by which point the format itself had changed, with the sets now sequences of improvised “pieces”. So the music A Multitude of Angels closes a chapter. Of the early solo concerts Keith Jarrett once said, “When I play pure improvisation, any kind of intellectual or emotional handles are inappropriate to just letting the river flow.” The recordings – including the present one, captured by Jarrett himself on a DAT machine – allow performer and listener to re-enter the river. “I can only hope you can have the extraordinary experience I had upon re-discovery of this music,” says Jarrett. (Source: ECM Records URL: https://www.ecmrecords.com/catalogue/1474010386/a-multitude-of-angels-keith-jarrett-keith-jarrett, 5.12.2016) =References= Category:ECM Records